


Servant of Venomania

by ShadeReilly34



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Brother/Sister Incest, Child Abuse, F/M, Harems, Human Sacrifice, Len won't die don't worry, Master & Servant, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeReilly34/pseuds/ShadeReilly34
Summary: Based on the songs Madness of the Duke of Venomania and Servant of Evil: Len is the wretch servant of the Duke Gakupo and he has kept silent the terrible lustful secret of his master for years; Everything will change when the Duke takes away from Len what he loves the most... and all ends in an atrocious bloodbath. Very dark topics.
Relationships: Gumi/Kamui Gakupo (One-sided), Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shade: My dear friend Sess... finally convinced me to make this version in English, having completed the original version in Spanish. If anyone is to blame, is she, hehehe~
> 
> Warnings: +18 - 21. Quite graphic scenes of abuse, rape, death and dismemberment. Elements and themes of obscurantism and witchcraft. Strong and blasphemous language. Not suitable for people of sensitive judgment.
> 
> Dedicated to Ronny Ramos, my dear husband, a declared and inveterate atheist, who usually takes my witchcraft themes with healthy humor, but always accompanying me in that anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: Vocaloid is owned by Krypton and Yamaha Corporation. The Evil Sagas (The Servant of Evil) and Seven Sins (The Madness of Duke of Venomania) are not ours but Mothy's (How I dislike that guy -.- ")

_“ **18 **_ _Slaves, in reverent fear of God, submit yourselves to your masters, not only to those who are good and considerate, but also to those who are harsh.”_

**1 Peter 2:18**

_“Servants, paid enemies.”_

**Latin-American proverb.**

_**I** _

_**Prima Nocte** _

Slight beams of light of the dying sun was the only thing that more or less was illuminating that desolate place; even at the early hour, a dense greyish fog had surrounded the place and the temperature had descended greatly. It was a very sad day for the picturesque mountainous village of Asmodín, which already was starting to suffer the consequences of the autumn, with the last summer crops already starting getting lost. Sometimes it was heard, distantly, the sound of the ravens and magpies overflying the yellowish wheat fields, already turned into rotten fields.

The young Len Kagamine was running down the long unpaved path leading away from the village and drive to the home of the overlord of all this land and also, his owner: Gakupo Kamui, the Duke of Venomania, a young man of long purple hair and great wealth. He ran as much as his legs could. If he was late again, his master would punish him and he had enough with the two kicks in the shin that the Duke gave him when he had forgotten to throw sugar in the cup of tea one afternoon.

Soon he saw the windows of an extremely luxurious and elegant building, half hidden between the forest and the lake, which made it difficult to see, unless you saw it from the mountains. It was a small castle of white stone and mauve ceilings, crowned with a high bell tower, residence of the Dukes of Venomania for more since three centuries ago. Len extracted a key and opened the high black fence that guarded a large and elegant garden full of cedars and rhododendrons, including peacocks and pheasants wandering around. He entered in the lobby with the soles of his boots full of mud and a pain on one side whenever he was breathing, as if he had knife buried in his ribs, but he couldn't wait until feel better.

The dark hallway, scarcely illuminated with candles wagered in the wall, was draped with a luxurious purple dark fabric. Finally, he entered in an enormous room, also draped with the same purple fabric, with a chimney as big as to roast an ox; in the walls there were hundreds of objects bathed in gold and silver, exquisite paintings and tapestries. In a large armchair and watching the fire crackling merrily, was Gakupo resting, with the head resting on one hand and eyes closed, as if he appears to sleep.

“Almost late… _again_.”

“I beg your pardon, my lord,” Len replied, bowing. “I had an errand to-”

“Yeah, yeah… I _know_ where you were, servant.” Gakupo interrupted him with boredom. “But that doesn't excuse you to be late… I'll discount that of your salary.” He sentenced while drinking a half-filled glass of wine and emptied it in one sip. “Oh yes! Len: _Prepare_ Luka and Miku for this afternoon.” He ordered to Len, smiling so… _morbidly_. The servant's blue eyes darkened. “You can now retire.”

“Yes, master.” Len replied with another bow and retiring to the next room. He walked up the wide wooden stairs that lead to the second floor of the house, where in their rooms, the _"guests"_ were resting… to bring to his master whom he wanted today.

Len Kagamine had already been four years serving in this house; and in those years he learned to obey without making questions to his master, but he always kept to himself, from the depths of his entrails, a deep and very well justified distaste:

The _Purple Duke_ , Gakupo Kamui, he might seem a feudal lord like any other one of that epoch, but he had a dark and twisted secret: In the second floor of his house he was sheltering a _chilling_ amount of women, which the Duke had bewitched somehow, forming with that his own harem, like a Sultan from the _One thousand one nights_. There were women of all the classes, young and adults… all using a similar outfit: a light dress tied to the neck, exposing arms and legs... and their breasts, decorated as well with roses of different colors, for delight of the Lord. Every day and every night, Gakupo chose to which he pleased, taking one, two… and even more women as he liked and he pleased, and when finished to have fun all he wanted, he leaves her for another to start again… This continued until then, with few weeks appearing another innocent woman to fall down in Gakupo's claws, whereas in the village the people were wondering with absolute desperation where were them. Nobody suspected of him, certainly, because he shrewdly made the people to see him as a fair and pleasant overlord, charismatic and generous...

Len's work as a servant included preparing the young women that the Duke wanted for that moment and bring them to him; and then, after his master is satiated, returning them to their rooms. It was a horrible and disagreeable work, but Gakupo managed to silence Len, giving him extra coins in his little monthly bag… or beginning to insinuate subtle threats of dismissal… In those cases, Len stopped asking questions and being quiet.

…Because in reality, Len _hadn't_ another place to go.

His parents had died of the smallpox pandemic that flogged Asmodín almost five years ago. He hardly remembered (and he didn't want to remember) that time, which everyone could smell and see the disease everywhere, and every day, five or six bodies were thrown into mass graves in the already crowded cemetery. In that same epidemic, his mother and father fell down humbled in bed, covered with dark horrible pustules, panting and raving by a high fever and finally succumbing to death… He never could understand where the disease had originated and why had taken his parents, because he was just a frightened child, futilely trying to comfort Rin, his twin sister, who was crying so much as him. After a painful collective funeral, the Kagamine twins were taken to the orphanage of the village, where they lived with other children and nuns for one year. Then, news came: Len was, for saying it this way "adopted" by the Duke Kamui of Venomania, who sponsored him and gave him work as a butler in his castle, while Rin obtained by the Sister Kaiko, a scholarship to the Krypton Conservatory, located in the region of Enbizaka, more than 5000 kilometers away from Asmodín.

The day of the farewell was very sad. Len was ignoring how long he lasted hugging Rin, but he didn't care because he wanted to preserve her essence always with him. Rin cried huddled on his chest, asking him to never forget her and to keep in contact. Len promised it to her with a kiss in the forehead and giving her a golden locket that his mother had given him before her death, that had inside a small photo of the twins and to the side, in relief, the words _"Anima mea tua est"_ **(1)**

Today, four years later, Len felt the same feeling of emptiness and abandonment on the first day. He was feeling incomplete without Rin, without her beautiful smile, her solar nature, her slightly bossy but generally sweet attitude, the smell of mature oranges that she has in her hair and her happy laugh… He was waiting with anxieties for the next letter. It is because since their departure, Len and Rin were sending letters of each other, telling how they were being in their homes and making clear how much they missed each other. This morning, he had taken his departure that his master gave him once a week to go to the town, to leave in the post office the following letter:

_Dear Rin:_

_I hope you are well._

_In Asmodín the fall isn't here yet and I have to walk with a heavy cape and a scarf because if I don't do that I will look like a wax statue; I'm so jealous: Enbizaka must be much warmer than here._

_How are you doing in the Krypton Conservatory? In your last letter you said that you had a great presentation of Story of Evil. I know you had the starring role as the Daughter of Evil, Rillianne Lucifen. I'm very proud of you. I would have given an arm to come see you and hear you sing, my princess._

_How long we haven't seen each other? Four years? To me are four centuries. Four centuries without seeing your beautiful smile, hug you and laugh with you… I miss you very much, sis._

_I wait with anxieties for the promise of the Duke of Venomania to leave me time free this spring to going to visit you, so much so I already have saved almost 1000 golden coins for the long trip. I cannot wait to have fun!_

_He loves you with all his soul,_

_Len._

Whenever he left the postal office, he let out the same sad gesture. Always he stared at the gleaming carriages of the rich and merchants who came and went constantly through the huge wood gates of Asmodín… Oh, how he much he wanted to take one of those carriages and go to the land of merchants and artists who was Enbizaka, to enter the Conservatory, navigate between the different girls until finally finding Rin and huge her into his arms…

* * *

It was a windy day. Women were eating sweet delicacies for breakfast in the dining room. Gakupo hadn't left his room yet. Len was passing the broom around the studio-room of his master, a wide and nice room, full of books here and there. The servant liked that room very much, and he liked to his spend free time (which weren't many), reading something that calling his attention, after cleaning: Mary of France, William of Aquitaine, Dante and Petrarch, King Arthur's stories and many more…

It was the way he passed the winter in the castle, because when it was spring and summer, Len loved to walk through the master's stable, take any of the steeds, being Len's favorite, a strong and dashing male horse with brown fur and dark mane which had a white line on the forehead, baptizing him as _"Innovator"_ **(2)** and take a quick walk through the woods.

Len carefully marked the page of a work of Duke William IX of Aquitaine **(3)** that had trapped him:

_About Love I cannot speak,_

_I do not even know it,_

_Because I don't have the one that I want..._

_It has been always the same,_

_Whose love I did not enjoy,_

_Neither joy nor rejoice..._

These poems made him think of Rin, sitting on a log, singing a beautiful lullaby… What increased his nostalgia and his desire to be with her. He passed the rag of the worktable of his master, where there are a pile of papers and books. Suddenly he noticed a handwritten sheet folded, leaning on an encyclopedia… He extracted it, smoothed it and brought it over to the candle.

_My dear Len,_

_How have you been? I also have missed you, a lot!_

_The conservatory is extremely boring. Only there are rules, rules and more rules. I miss those days when we used to play jokes to Mom and Dad dressing up in the same way to provoke them headaches… Here, I cannot even slide down the banisters without any of the governesses scold me._

_But it already doesn't matter. You know why? I'm on vacation! I will use this Christmas to come to see you in that castle where you work; I already dying to see how big it is and see where we can have fun! I'm dying so madly to see you, my brother!_

_Loves you with all her heart,_

_Rin._

Len was surprised. Although he was very happy to have a letter from his twin sister, there was something that was not fitting: "I will use this Christmas to come to see you..." When Rin sent this letter? He checked the top of the letter and froze: The letter was written two weeks before! If his calculations were correct, considering that the Conservatoire was to 10 days of Asmodín in a fast carriage, Rin… She should have come since yesterday!

"Rin!" Len exclaimed, dying in joy, "Rin is here!"

Len ran for all the corridors of the castle, opening the doors of each room, only finding the other lovers of the Duke, but no trace of Rin. He threw a glimpse to the gardens and there was no sign of her. He waited in front of main entrance door for several hours… and nothing. After several hours, Len began to feel dejected and discouraged. Perhaps he had been wrong of date, he thought while was having a little rest in the small bed of his room, without stopping thinking about his twin sister, but then...

"Len!" It was his master's voice, from inside his room, "come here! I need a cup of tea!"

 _"The master calls me"_ Len thought, getting up from his bed. He went to the kitchen and poured and served a tray with cups of tea and a pitcher of milk.

He climbed the stairs again, but when he was almost reaching the half of them, suddenly he stopped, thinking of the letter of Rin, with an absent-minded expression. Now, if that letter was written to Len… Why he found that between the Duke's documents in his office…? And also, why the Duke hasn't left his room yet since last night…? Len felt a sudden horrible feeling, impossible to explain. A shiver went through his back, as if a frozen blizzard had hit him. He ran quickly to the threshold of a carved mahogany door which was closed. With his heart pounding _crazily_ , Len opened the door.

It was a huge room with large windows covered by heavy mauve curtains. The room was almost dark, except for a few yellow candles used in churches that were on the night table and elsewhere. In the center was a tremendously huge bed, with transparent canopies on the roof in a medieval style, completely cast aside, revealing the inside. On the bed were…

The tea tray _fell_ to the ground, breaking into pieces the cups and the pitcher, spilling the liquid for the whole carpet.

His sister Rin, a frail and thin girl, almost identical to Len, with blond hair and big blue eyes, was lying face down on the bed, completely naked and bathed in sweat, panting heavily, with her eyes closed. Her blond hair fell disorderly on one side of her face, almost covering it, while a long-fingered hand with purple nails stroked her indolently: Gakupo.

Len remained fixed in his position; completely stiff, unable to believe what he was _seeing_. His… his beloved little sister, who he swore to protect her from everything and everyone, even with his life, in front of the deathbed of their parents… She had turned into another acquisition of the collection of the Duke... And that was proved with the blood in the white and messy sheets, revealing her former condition of virgin... Now _destroyed_.

" _Rin_..." Len whispered, in the edge of absolute desperation. "Rin, _no_... _No_..."

"Useless servant! You ruined my Axminster carpet that costs 30,000 golden coins!" Gakupo yelled at him with angry. "Do you even know how much that cost, little brat? Not even selling yourself at the triple of your head you would manage to obtain enough money to buy one! Well…" He ran his hand over his face and changed his anger expression to a cruel smile, seeing the desolate face of the blond boy. "Allow me to present to you your sister, Len. I had the pleasant lucky to read her last letter… I think it was… hum… eight hours ago, yes, she came to see you, and… well, a beautiful preciousness wagered on my door should not be wasted without be tasted, you know…? Now retire, because you ruined my afternoon snack… Now, shall we continue, my Rinny…?"

" _Yes_ , master…" Rin muttered a choked voice, looking to Len placidly, but she _didn't_ recognize him at all, like if he was stranger. Her voice and her eyes weren't the same: She had fallen victim to the Duke's spell. "Take me… _Take me…"_

Everything happened in slow motion. Len ran out of that room, tears flooding of his cheeks and falling to the ground… He entered his room, slamming the door behind him, trembling from his head to his toe. Even from there, he could hear the muffled moans of Rin and the unpleasant gasps of Gakupo, putting his filthy hands on the delicate skin of his sister, _profaning_ her, _staining_ her: She has become another of the living puppets of the Duke of Venomania, serving at his absolute disposal and evil pleasure…

He walked to the old stained and full-length mirror that was close to the cupboard. He saw his reflection: A fourteen-year-old thin and weak boy, with pale skin, blue sapphire eyes and long blond hair, gathered in a ponytail with a black ribbon. He was using a typical costume servant, a white shirt, vest and dark trousers and a yellow tie, all stained of dust and grease. His oneiric self-one gave him back the same expression that he had: a mixture of horror, astonishment, fear, anger, rage, pain...

He closed her eyes for a moment, trying to control the stony breathing and his violent heart beatings. When he opened them again, his twin sister was on the other side of the mirror, with the locket around her neck, smiling at him. Len gently smiled her back… He poses his trembling fingertips on the cold surface of the mirror, at the height of her white and fragile cheek, almost feeling her for real... his small smile was transformed in a grimace of commotion when suddenly Gakupo appeared, hugging Rin from behind and licking her neck. The girl closed her eyes and sighed loudly, throwing her head back...

"NOOOOOOO!" Len squeaked violently with heartbreaking voice, hitting the mirror surface with his fists, making it crack and fall apart on the ground, disappearing that horrible image, with broken fragments flying in all directions.

Len fell down at the shattered mirror, trembling violently, clenching his hands, which were bleeding copiously hands, choking himself with sobs and tears…

"Rin... Rin... Rin..." Len said her name over and over again, in disbelief. "Why...? Why, God, Holy Mother, _why_...?!"

Len sobbed without rest or comfort, curled up like a small child, feeling that in each one of the broken and blood-spattered fragments of the mirror around him, the infernal face of his master was reflected, laughing at him...


	2. The servant's sorrowful song

_" (…) for you are dust, and to dust you shall return." A stern friar was saying as he poured a few drops of holy water into the pit filled with corpses in front of them, as they were watching as they fell on the disfigured faces of their parents..._

_"Oh, Len! I don't want to go and leave you here…! Promise me… please promise me that you won't forget me, okay?" A tearful Rin told him at the entrance of the orphanage, already about to take the carriage and leave far away from him..._

_"I will use this Holidays to come to see you in that big castle where you work…"_

_"Shall we continue… my Rinny?"_

_"Yes, master… Take me… Take me…"_

_"Ahhhghhh...!"_

Len woke up screaming, breathing deeply in order to recover himself. He rubbed his hands, still covered by bandages after being cut through his episode of desperation in front of the mirror, trying to drive away the cold… Another night like the others: Remnants of unpleasant memories wandering through his mind, untiringly, like menacing shades.

The red and yellow leaves were swept from one side to the other in front of the high and narrow window. A haggard sun was doing a languid presence among the gray clouds and the wind ruffling the hairs.

Since the horrible afternoon that he had realized that his beloved Rin was raped with impunity by the lord… Len's life, previously hard, it had now become a hellish pit. Although the Duke was constantly changing of favorite woman, more than once Len could peer to Gakupo through some crack in the door, fully dressed as a high dignitary, having Rin sat completely naked in his lap… The blond was dying of rage and jealousy to see those scenes… That's right, ladies and gentleman: It's not only the fury of a brother to see how his twin sister is humiliated and abused, staining her honor and dignity, which prostitute of brothel or a black slave, but was also present the rage of a man that someone was vilely snatching something what was his… But of course: Len couldn't do anything. That was the Law of the Feudal Lord… The Divine law given by God in the Bible: Gakupo was his master, his protector, his owner… and he wasn't more than an insignificant servant, and he couldn't protest and do anything… except bite his tongue and be quiet, like all the rest, no matter how terrible the outrage or injustice… And then those fat friars preach in the mass that all the Sons of God are equal, no matter been lords or slaves? 

Len sighed while he was getting up of his bed. Due to the fact that it was too cold to tidy up himself in the outside as always, and also considering that precisely these days his master used to sleep beyond the noon, the servant would take the opportunity to use the bathroom. He took several towels, entered to the bath and got rid of his clothes, letting the hot water and the steam of the stoves could caress his body, thin and slightly petite, but firm and well built. Len closed the eyes and threw the head back, allowing that the heat could took his body, because his soul, in that moment, was so frozen and withered as the same dead leaves of the garden.

* * *

It was a frozen night. The house was in complete silence and all the lights were off. Gakupo finally retired himself to sleep, after a thunderous orgy with Meiko, Luka and Miku as if they had been in a Roman bacchanal. Len completed all the cleaning duties and he was raising the stairs in order to rest in his room… But he saw the half-open door of Rin's room, which was located in the left wing of the house. After doubting for a few moments, he entered the room that was of big size, furnished with luxury and good taste, with very thick carpets, furniture with a lot of varnish and a small bed with canopies.

Rin was lying on her side, completely exposed to the cold. The messy sheets, the neck exposed with a reddish mark and her skirt rose up to her hip... All were revealing that the Duke had visited her room just recently. Clenching his jaw on having imagined it, Len closed the door, to do the only thing he could do for now: looking at her. He was dying of pain to have been completely unable to protect her from Gakupo. Doing an effort to not having another violent collapse like in the mirror's incident, Len, with supreme tenderness, arranged her messy clothes and covered her with the blanket. After doing that, the servant leaned to the side of his captive princess, stroking her cheek and her disheveled hair, being careful to not wake her; He must do that when Rin was engulfed in the arms of Morpheus, ignoring completely her terrible situation and the pain that her twin was passing… Because when she was awake, she treated him so coldly, as if she had never seen him before and completely unaware to know that he was her brother.

"Rin… I'm sure that if one day you wake up from this nightmare, you're going to hate me for not having prevented this. Forgive me… Forgive me for not being able to protect you…" Len muttered while running his fingers through her golden head. "I know you can't recognize me now, but I know the real you is there… locked in this tower." He took Rin's hand and placed it on his chest, right over his heart, placing his own over hers, joining them: "I will liberate you of this prison, my princess, even if that would cost my life… Your knight will come to rescue you…" 

Escaping treacherous tears from his cheek, Len put his lips to her ear and crooned:

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
_

_Destiny separated, pitiful twins,  
_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you,  
_

_I'll become evil for you_

_Even if the entire world_

_Became your enemy,_

_I will protect you,_

_So just be there smiling…_

Len lifted the head to look at her his sister's sleeping face. She looked so helpless and vulnerable, like a wounded little bird, with the moonlight of the window falling down on her pale face, giving her an embossment to make her even more beautiful than she is… At that thought, Len blushed furiously and turned the face, believing for a moment that Rin had seen him. He was breathing hard, confused and anxious. The poor servant had the desire to get out of there as soon as possible… but… Rin's pink lips, half-opened, were strongly attracted him like a moth to the light the flames…

In his nebulous mind, a voice began to shout: _"Are you crazy?! These kinds of thoughts are NOT for a sister! Stay away immediately! Look at the things you're thinking, monster, damned, sick bastard..."_ But the voice was muting as Len was inclining in the flagrant darkness of the room, unable to control him or even think what he was doing… Until finally putting slightly his lips over Rin's mouth and weaved his other hand in hers. The blond felt like an electric shock violently through his heart to his stomach, shaking him violently and leaving at the same time a trail of warmth behind, impossible to explain or contain. Len shyly slid his tongue into her mouth, enjoying for an ephemeral moment this beautiful sin, in an attempt to erase the repulsive taste of eggplants of his master on her. After a few minutes, completely lost in his ecstasy, hearing her sister moaning softly, Len sighed, giving her a kiss on the forehead and left the room, closing the door.

* * *

Even at the gates of the gardens the old bells of the church were heard, announcing the Sunday mass. However, Len didn't move from his place in the stable, where he was feeding Innovator and the other horses. He left to continue playing, wondering if that music could give some hopes to someone… Len never returned to the Church, because he wasn't willing to follow kneeling to this tyrannical God who allowed this ordeal in first place and turned a deaf ear to his praying: 'Please, Dear God… I'm begging you, for my sister's sake, take my master Gakupo to Hell'… on the contrary, the evil harem grew even more and with that, the continued suffering of the servant.

He had already prayed from morning to evening and overnight to morning to God, Jesus Christ, the Virgin Mary, all that damn Holy Saint and blessed angel that he known for several days, in order that Gakupo could die, like falling off of his horse and breaking his head or choking with one of his eggplant for dinner… and all ignored him. Until the patience and faith of Len had a break point with an unpleasant visit:

"Sluggish servant! Hurry up and prepare everything, this house is like a pigsty and all should shine!" Gakupo was saying one noon as he wrapped a towel in his long damp hair.

"Whom are come to visit us, my lord?" Len asked with seeming tranquility as he wiped a few cups from the sideboard.

"That's none of your business." Gakupo replied imperiously. His eyes suddenly flashed with malice; "or maybe… if you're interested, Len: They're old comrades of mine, comrades in arms that I haven't seen for a long time… and whom I want to impress. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Len said with a bow. He certainly ignore if those drab guys knew anything about his master's "secret", but he knew that he wouldn't do anything by asking; So he bit his tongue and put the cutlery on the long, ornate table to finish what was being cooked in the kitchen, which wasn't a small thing.

It had been a long time since there were no visitors in the house, since being far from the village road, the inhabitants used to avoid it, because it provoked a strange feeling, as if there were a hidden beast sleeping in those lands. Some time ago, the King's envoys had entered the house for royal reasons, but gradually they stopped appearing, so in that cases Len was used as a messenger, leaving the house alone for days. Whenever he did, Len thanked it mentally, so he wouldn't have to listen to the thundering orgies of several days with alcohol, food, eggplants, candies and cantharides in bulk.

By three o'clock in the afternoon, the characters were minutes away from making their appearance. Len took off his old grease-stained shirt and changed it for one he used for special occasions, even though it was too old. Gakupo ordered him to lock the maidens in their rooms, as he said: "I don't want to draw too much attention and therefore ruin the surprise that I've already prepared for my visitors." Len shrugged as he did, while his master disappeared into his room for a few moments.

"Len, stand in front of the door and receive the coats of my guests! It's for today, useless brat!" Gakupo ordered him from the hallway. Len nodded and stood by the door.

First came a young man with short aquamarine green hair and eyes of the same color; he nodded to the servant, then he gave him his embroidered mantle, revealing a light green and silver suit with tall brown boots. Behind him was a man with an attractive and malicious face, whose hair and eyes were a deep red. He smiled slyly and took off his mottled cloak, throwing over Len's head, who had already his arm extended to receive it, and then passing by ignoring him as if he was a coat rack. Len took the cloak off of his head and glared at him.

"Mikuo! Akaito! Welcome!" Gakupo said, extending his arms gently. He wore that ornate outfit that was worn only on holidays and his long wet hair was tied up in a braid. At that moment another young man with short brown hair and dark eyes appeared, also superbly dressed. "Oh, Meito! Centuries without seeing you my comrades. Come in, come in! Let's go to the dining room. Len! Take these gentlemen to the table. Move!" He added, snapping his fingers at the enraged servant.

Len sighed and hastened to obey. It was going to be a long, torturous afternoon.

Soon the table was covered with plates and fountains full of vegetables, meats, stews, nuts and crystal glasses filled with water and alcohol. The silverware clinked while they cut the chicken cakes and the pork stew. The four dukes spent talking and laughing at jokes and gossiping rumors of the aristocracy and its palace intrigues; Len's stomach growled near the time of the desserts as the commensals threw away pieces of unfinished food, especially when he saw the fresh bananas in the fruit basket, but he continue with his work, that is to say supplying drinks to the guests, especially Meito, who was drinking alcohol without stop.

Finally, when the strong plates were removed and there were only the desserts with the wines and sweet liquors as an accompaniment remained on the table, Gakupo lazily leaned back on his chair while the three guests thanked him for the food.

"It's just a superb dinner, Gakupo." Mikuo observed with a gesture as he wiped his mouth with an embroidered napkin. "You surpassed the dinner that the governor of Enbizaka gave me last week."

"You're welcome." Gakupo said languidly; "I must give a little recognition to Len, my servant, who spent all morning preparing it for us."

"Really?" Akaito replied, who then murmured: "…That explains why the stewed pork tasted a bit weird…"

"Hey you." Meito pointed Len with hostility, "if I find a sign of your dirty filthy fingers in my Turkish mantle, you will end up headfirst in the fountain."

At that moment, Gakupo got up.

"Are you ready for my surprise?" Gakupo asked cheerfully. His friends nodded; "I waited for desserts time to give you some entertainment, so..." He made a heavy clap: "Rin, come here!"

The next thing that happened… to say it was awful for Len, we would be short. Too short. His sister entered through a door that was just behind Gakupo and stood in front of the table. What she had for clothing would have made that Len want to rip his eyes out at that precise moment with a spoon: There was nothing under the dress. She wore a tightly woven robe of whitish color, with that all could fully appreciate each and every one of the young girl's attributes, including the small breasts still in development. She was barefoot and in one of her feet were heavy silver rings. She seemed to be in a trance and her head was spinning, looking like one of the drugged maidens of the Oracle of Delphi, or rather the impudent dancing slaves of Arabia.

Len's blood froze in an instant. He had believed that there could be nothing more horrible than his master had deflowered with impunity to his little sister… and this was a thousand times worse. Mikuo didn't change his expression, although there was a discomfort in his face. Instead, Akaito and Meito clapped with morbid enthusiasm, asking Gakupo to make Rin turn to see her butt and compare it with of their wives and lovers… something that Gakupo gladly fulfilled.

" Come on, Rin! Dance! Dance for us!" Gakupo ordered with delight.

  
The girl began to dance gracefully, making a sort of mixture of Ballet with Polka, between the movements her breasts were shaking, making them jump happily… something that the commensals didn't lose sight of. She kept his arms up and spin around, always smiling in a lost way, beginning to sing. Akaito and Meito stood up clapping frantically, dragging Rin to their chairs to fill her with "attentions" to Gakupo's cruel and complacent smile and Len's horrified gaze. After praying and begging… asking for a _miracle_ … and _they_ gave him _this_. The servant couldn't stand it any longer and ran to his room, ignoring the call of his master, without stopping to look back. _Why?! Why?!_ Why did God allow all _that_?!

At that moment Len sent to Hell every prayer, taking the crucifix from his room, given by the nuns and broke it into pieces, hurling it violently against the wall, trampling and kicking it, drowned in this paroxysm of pain… He _saw_ everything go through his head like a blinking movie: The pustules full of parents being thrown to other decomposed bodies in the cemetery. Rin accepting the reliquary between sobs. The first time he saw the castle. The cookies of Nana Macne. The punishments. The beatings. The first time he discovered his master and a girl, making love savagely on the floor. Baskets full of dresses in the attic. The stakes of the pumpkin orchard. Rin's letter. Rin fainted in Gakupo's bed, and now… see her dancing almost naked, letting herself play for that group of _degenerates_... Everything repeating in his head _again_ and _again_ , without rest, accompanied by a piercing headache, giving him a humiliating and frightening feeling… He could have screamed with all his might, tearing his throat for the hundredth time, seeking to drown with screams, sobs, supplications, blasphemies and curses the multitude of frightful images that besieged him; And in spite of everything, the horrible face of his master was nailed to him, along with the other images, burning with fire in his soul… Finally, exhausted and mad with pain, Len lost his consciousness.

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the cold, unsanitary floor of his room. The old cuckoo clock on the nightstand showed him that was midnight. Len sat up slowly; the headache was fading a little, but he _still_ felt the furious throbbing in his veins, crying out one _single_ thing:

 _Vendetta_.

Since he didn't think to _continue_ praying for the miracle of Gakupo stretched the leg, or to wait until his master died of old, signifying _that_ an eternal cavalry for him and Rin. On the contrary, Len was thinking of… advance the moment. His blue orbs moved to the chipped little cup of his little table, full of dark tea… He could _poison_ him.

For a moment, Len shuddered. He _knew_ full well that _murder_ his master, no matter how despicable he was, _that_ was to attempt against a human life, and therefore, he won a one-way ticket _without_ return to Hell… But as he peered through the window at the blurred silhouette of his master walking through the gardens, in the company of Akaito and Meito, along with Gumi, Luka… and Rin, the fear of condemnation was _replaced_ by a deaf _hatred_ that _burned_ all _weakness_. What did it matter if St. Peter kicked his butt as soon as he set foot in the heavenly gates and sent him straight to the kitchens of Satan, if that _would_ free his beloved Rin and the other women of that despicable human being? That would be a less evil monster in the world, which was already saturated with them. After many silent turns, he had it planned.

The next day, after returning from the forest with several fungi and plants that had the capacity to kill a man in less than an hour, Len had to be very careful to not poison himself while cutting the amanita pieces and crushing the leaves of belladonna and poinsettia in the mortar, determined to make Gakupo's dinner: Eggplants stuffed with herbs and mushrooms, the _last_ in his life…

The last?

An hour and a half after he had eaten dinner and Gakupo was still alive and kicking, taking Rin and Gumi to the bathroom, the blond servant wanted to tear his hair out, in another fit of desperation...

**…**

There was another exit… which was practically the same as the previous one, but added to _another_ element that made it more _reprehensible_ than the other: Witchcraft.

Len sighed as he leaned his face against the window frame, where he watched the rain fall. The idea of _doing_ witchcraft was extremely sacrilegious, that frightening him to madness; but it was no time to back down, _especially_ when it was revealed that Akita Neru became _pregnant_ with her master. That was the "click" that pushed Len to _do_ it… The _simple_ idea that Rin conceived a son of the master _made_ him want to throw himself off the roof of the house. In that way Len had numbed his conscience: He _would_ do it for Rin, and for her he would do _anything_.

He armed himself with courage and began the process:

In the morning, Len covered himself with a black hood, took _Innovator_ of the stable and rode to the town, specifically, to the Bourbon Street. It would look like an alley like any other… But in some backstreets, at prices of gold and with infinite _precautions_ , the necessary ingredients for witchcraft were sold: snake dust, crushed toads, tongues of hanged men, hairs of harlots, as well as all kinds of plants, harvested at the precise moment of the moon, to make filters of love or poisons in order to destroy the enemy. They also called it " _street of the witches"_ to that narrow road where the devil, around the wax, exerted its trade of raw material of the sortileges.

In the afternoon, with the pretext of preparing a baked chicken dinner for that night, Len discreetly went to the chicken coop at the back of the house, where he pulled out a young specimen of a rooster, all black. Then he took him to the horse stable, while choking the animal's screams, Len strangled him and with a knife opened his chest and drew his heart, then set fire to the animal's corpse. He then went to the corral and brought out a goat of the same color, to do the same, only this time he got his brain, according to what he managed to find out from the book of witchcraft in his master's library. Then he slipped silently into his master's room and seized his hairbrush. ( _It was lucky that the master had such a long hair_ , Len thought).

That night, Len took a melancholy candle and locked himself in the kitchen. First of all he had to attract the spirits and so he lit several incense sticks, church candles and took out the Bible that was in one of the showcases. First he took some blood out of his arm, which was to join his master's hair, the viscera of the goat and the roosters' heart, where he mixed them with verbena, lily, mouth of dragon and mercury sulphate, while Len muttered gibberish Incomprehensible in which the name of his master came out three times while heating the diabolical mixture in a new brick, to obtain a thick and acrid substance, of a disgusting dark color. The servant's smile grew more pronounced.

"Where's my tea?" Gakupo asked the next morning, sitting in his armchair in the living room.

"Here you go, my lord..." Len whispered, trying to hide his triumphant tone as he handed him his usual cup of tea… to which Len cleverly disguised the terrible volatile smell using a cook stunt.

"Good. You can retire now."

"Oh! Do not you need _anything_ else, sir?" Len asked dragging his words, crossing his fingers, as his master drank a long sip of tea.

"No, I don't need anything." Gakupo replied. Len bowed and he was about to retire when… "…By the way, I congratulate you: _This_ tea of animal viscera and plants of witches was very well… Just _delicious."_ he said suddenly, drinking another long sip.

The servant paled at the words. How did he know!? If he was so careful to not betray himself in everything he did! Len's mouth fell open and he muttered incomprehensible words. His master gave him a wry smile as he dripped some of the dark liquid down his chin.

Terrified, Len locked himself in his room.

**…**

The streets look saddened. Len was walking painfully into the marketplace, while bursts of wind made his blond hair wave over the hood of the little gray cloak. In his wake, desperate parents and husbands called their daughters and wives; the piles of pamphlets of "disappeared women" were already torn away by the rain and the wind, covering the floor of yellowed and forgotten shreds.

From the second unsuccessful attempt to get rid of his master, Len had fallen into a state of crushing demoralization, sunk in defeat. He looked with sorrow at each person who asked him with a look of anguish in their eyes: _"Have you seen her?"_ wishing with all his soul to help them to _find_ their loved ones… but that didn't seem possible: His master had shown him (or rather, rubbed in the nose), that he was _beyond_ the reach of the destiny… How much Len would give for a damn sign to be presented on him, whether blessed or diabolical…! In the middle of his thoughts he bumped into a hunched woman in her hood.

"Forgive me." Len murmured," I didn't notice you where I was walking…"

"It doesn't matter, boy." the woman muttered, raising her head to look at him, revealing a ripe gray face with long white hair and dark eyes. Looking at him, the woman's basset eyes widened, "…Len? _Is_ that you?"

"How did you know my name?" Len asked her, surprised.

"Oh my God… How the stay in that damn house has _changed_ you! Oh Len! Why didn't you run away? It wasn't _enough_ for you to be with that _jackal_ for a single day?" the servant began to retreat, perhaps taking her for a lunatic woman; she lowered her hood even more." Don't you _recognize_ me? I'm Nana… Nana Macne… The former cook of Duke Gakupo."

Len racked his brains for a moment, until a providential memory hit his exhausted mind: He remembered that when he first came to the house, there was a cook of old age: Nana, who received him with a tired smile and a hot wafer… But after a month, she disappeared dusty. Although Len did not have so much contact with her, due to her duties, he missed her and asked to master about her, who said: " _She left us for health reasons…"_

"It's you, Nana!" Len said, grabbing her arms affectionately. "Centuries have passed! Where did you go? Why did you leave me? The master said that you left because you were indisposed…"

"Lies" Nana interrupted him, "yes, I'm _indisposed_ … but of my soul. Years ago..." she lowered her voice to a whisper; "I received a blow, from which I will never recover. You _didn't_ see _it_ , Len. Oh, God prevented you from seeing that! "The woman paled suddenly and collapsed on a stool."

"I don't understand, Nana." Len said, sitting down beside her. "What happened to you? What did you _see_?"

"Oh my! That was for being curious! It was when Master Gakupo returned home. He was sad and furious at the same time: Apparently a maiden named Gumi had made him a fool of in front of other people. He was really upset: he was talking to himself and wringing his hands (although I did not worry, I was already accustomed to his eccentricities ...) and one night..." The woman lowered her voice even more, closing her eyes. "I heard strange noises in his office… I dared to see through the door: Gakupo was in front of a mirror, completely naked, kneeling in the center of a pentagram painting with blood and surrounded by candles, invoking the Devil… And from what I came to hear… He was asking for the power to _attract_ _every_ woman who _looked_ at him…"

Len became livid, assimilating Nana´s words _: "So that's why the master doesn't die,"_ thought Len, looking at the floor, _"So that's why he didn't react to my prayers or the poisons, coming to a guess it in the tea: He made a pact with the devil to make any woman who looked at him fall madly in love with him… Rin included."_

"I'm sorry, I don't like to talk about this…" Nana mused. "Now I want to _know_ … Why didn't you leave the house yet, Len?"

"Because I just _can't."_ Len said, looking lost. "Before, what that _stopped_ me to leave that house was the _gratefulness_ that I felt to Master Gakupo for giving me a job and a home, instead of continuing living in that dark orphanage… I've been guarding my master's horrible _tastes_ all these years, fulfilling with the servant's obligation to keep the secrets of their masters… But now, the master has taken my own twin sister Rin as a slave…" Nana's eyes filled with pity and compassion to see the servant's face of pain; "I confess you that I've tried to _eliminate_ him… in various ways, and in _all_ he has survived completely unscathed. I do not know what else to do, Nana…"

"There are _three_ justices in this world, Len." Nana said, standing up. "The justice of God, the justice of Devil… and our own. I wish I could help you in making true justice come and enlighten us with its light… We must wait for a small _spark_ to cause the _great fire_ that we have been waiting for so long… I must go. Trust in God, Len… and he will help you."

The woman waved goodbye and disappeared into the market stalls, leaving a completely thoughtful Len, holding tightly the handle of the basket that was carrying him, full of eggplants. He took one of the thickest eggplants and squeezed it, imagining that it was Gakupo's head and the juice that was slipping between his fingers and dripping in the cold ground, his blood.

**TBC**


	3. The Wolf of Venomania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for retribution. It's time for reparation… It's time for revenge

Among the shadows the sky starts dawning, and from the east a tenuous white line in the horizon was announcing that the dawn light would soon stop over the castle. The pale sun beams were reflected in the battlements of the tower of the belfry. In the village, between the general desolation and sadness, the inhabitants already were getting up to working on the market or trying to recover the remains crops in the fields. In the main hall, sitting in his chair, a tall figure was waiting the arrival of his "morning snack" before breakfast.

_"The priests and popes of Rome don't know the truth. There is no an alone God, but two: The Good and the Evil. Evil is nothingness and death, being everything. Both created the man, and all was led by Evil, because this is the natural element of everything; Evil is the one that conquers our wombs and pushes us to it…"_

This strange philosophy, which smelled of sulfur and in which there were traces of Manichaeism and _very_ _bad_ misinterpreted Cathar beliefs, dominated Gakupo's mind. He would have always believed himself invincible since that night that he gave his soul to the devil and given him this new face, more beautiful than the angels, replacing that horrible face of which only a painting of his youth was the only proof, burned in the fireplace years ago; a face of which no woman, noble or villain, could be safe. He felt almighty, in the middle of this immense and ignorant town, full of women still not conquered. Using his power of Evil, he can do whatever and whenever he wanted to…

Well, that was _before_ Len dared to confront him, using the _power_ of Evil as well.

Thinking about his servant precisely… It was true that lately Len had developed strange tricks: Everything for see him dead to any price. Certainly, another great noble in his place would have frightened on having seen the furious stubbornness of a servant to see him buried in the churchyard… But not the Duke of Venomania. He laughed at Len's pathetic and useless attempts: The poisoned dinner, the tea cursed by him and other childish attempts. And even after that, Len didn't give up and stupidly continued with his newfound pathetic witchcraft talent, bringing more and more horrible cursed potions, made by crushed flowers or women's menstruation.

If it weren't for the enormous _pity_ that the Duke felt for him, he would have already delivered him to the Inquisition for witchcraft: Gakupo had fun imagining it for a moment: Len tied to a wooden cross in the town's main square, looking at him with rage, being burned alive under the unbearable heat of the bonfire as an entire pork in a communitarian dinner. Hum… He _couldn't_ expect that kind of behavior from a noble-born butler, and Len wasn't more than a miserable _peasant_. By tightening the leash is that they obey you, he thought.

The servant is an intermediary being between man and the domestic animal. Animal, because you are his owner and you can do with his life what you want, you can make his life miserable, because it belongs to you and depends exclusively on you; Man, because he can talk and answer. He's the symbol of the individual being subject to another by nature and of which one has absolute power. That was Len the Mesquine (1) for him.

Even at that time of the early morning, he was now having fun with Luka in the castle's corridor. Though it was at the moment of the dawn in when Len was in the habit of waking up, he cares a damn that the servant would found them fucking on the floor… Since that charming scene already happened before. Gakupo was sitting in one of the backless chairs and had her sitting in his lap, with her back against his stomach. One of her white feet was hanging on the carpet. The lace of the 'mandatory' light dress in the castle was revealing the creamy thigh where it rested, attractively, a pink satin garter. Gakupo kissed her on the nape of her neck full of pink hair and felt her shake under his lips. The hand of pretty elongated fingers clutched around his and plunged her rosy, sharp nails into the palm of his hand.

" _Ah~!_ Yes, I love this! _More…!"_ Luka sighed with a loving expression, as she untied by herself the knot cord that held her dress. The bodice of silk and white velvet showed the turbid whiteness of her white breast, which undulated with agitation.

"Do you like this, Luka?" Gakupo was saying in a panting and triumphant voice. "You're so adorable and delicious… Sweetly delicious…" he muttered madly as he turned her and then buried his face brutally in the perfumed and fresh breast while he was caressing the length of the firm, smooth, warm thigh…

Her eyes shone; her pink hair danced over the collarbone of her shoulders. She got up, dancing and smiling; with a quick movement she let the dress fall to the floor, until she was completely naked, because all the ladies of the Duke can't wear underwear under their dresses. She drew the Duke's hands on her hips, who crushed her against the wall, who was already anxiously lowering his fine linen trousers, preparing to make the first thrust…

* * *

The morning finally arrived, and the sun rises with few strengths. There was some agitation in the unpaved road that borders a rivulet, with horses and mules wearing ring bells and rattles. In front of the long cavalcade of the merchants and gypsies that came from the border of the Green Kingdom was a restless and anxious young man of twenty years old. He was handsome, his clothes were blue like his hair and eyes. His doublet was embroidered in gold, as were his fine linen trousers. Although those who were by his side addressed him with respect and asked him questions, his mood, down for weeks, made him answered them with dry words. Suddenly one of the gypsies covered his wife's face with a black veil. The blue-haired man asked him the reason for it:

"Look, my lord, if you allow me a little word: this place is said to be cursed, because the women of this kingdom are continually disappearing. Women and little girls, no matter if they're poor or rich. No one knows the reason or who is doing it. It's like the story of the Piper of Hamelin, but ladies disappear sir, not children or mice. Since we are passing through these lands, I wouldn't want my wife to run a similar luck…"

"Thank you so much for telling me that" The man murmured, watching the sharp tips of the rooftops in the distance, feeling a kind of omen: Would she be there?

Kaito Shion had for exactly four months, a long search after his fiancée, Meiko Sakine, a young woman with his same age. The last time he had seen her, it was when she made a trip to the Green Kingdom to make a visit to her cousin, and since then she was vanished without a trace. At first, Kaito hadn't worried, without having notion that his quiet life would be disturbed: Meiko's rude and strong attitude was famous, going to all the bars and beating everyone. She was really a very strong and determined girl, she knew very well how to defend herself. So, when five days had passed, Kaito came to the conclusion, (in the midst of his despair) that what had stopped Meiko was something stronger and more powerful than her.

In spite of only having spent four months, four damn months registering all the Green Kingdom from top to bottom, to then move on to the Yellow Kingdom, without any success, because the locals assured him that the young woman met with a stranger who wore a wide hat and vanished with him, as if by magic. "It couldn't be!" He said to himself, pulling his hair in despair, "Meiko couldn't leave me for another!" She always used to explode in furious scenes of jealousy when he spoke sweetly with any beautiful woman...! In the wobble of his horse, a particular scene that he suddenly remembered amused him:

_Kaito was dancing with the attractive woman that he was going to take in marriage in the summer._

_Two weeks before, when they had communicated it, the poor man was terrified by the prospect of marrying a woman he had barely know about. Until then, panic had seized him. Childishly he wanted to tell them that he wasn't ready for such a commitment, but he knew he couldn't do anything… Since he will be the new Count of the Blue Kingdom._

_When she had finally arrived, from her distant home, emerging from the carriage and with a huge bottle of sake in her hand, the interest of the blue-haired man suddenly increased: A voluptuous figure, brown hair that fell docilely on her face, burning red eyes and a melodious and strong voice. This Meiko turned out to be a real charm._

_"Ehm… I'm Shion Kaito." he appeared stuttering and red with shame. For Meiko it was very easy to read his thoughts, because there was a naivety in him that reminded her a little of her childhood friends. That caused her a strange desire to use him as a punching bag and also to pamper him..._

_On that wonderful night, Meiko danced with her boyfriend ecstatically and hadn't felt so much happiness since the day of her 16th birthday party she received a huge sweet sake supply, one of a kind. Kaito was hilarious and stupidly cute. Although he was also a libidinous and a complete idiot, taking strong blows often from the young Meiko._

_While they were dancing, Kaito sighed: "This is the happiest night of my life."_

_"I'm happy." Meiko said with a mocking smile. "because your father promised me a sweet liquor when he came back from his business trip." She smiled at him tenderly "...You were scared when you heard you are going to marry me… Weren't you?"_

_Kaito swallowed. "I can't deny it, but it was before I met you. You are… a really beautiful woman, I never imagined meeting someone as special and as complicated as you are, Mei-chan."_

_"You flatter me, handsome. "Meiko said smiling "What do you think if I give you an appetizer?"_

_"Appetizer?"_

_"You heard it. A little appetizer." And she kissed him softly and with sensuality. Her mouth was smelling of liquor that made Kaito dizzy, he thought this was too good to be true… Driven by a force he didn't think he would have, he danced in circles with Meiko among the drunken dancers, until he came upon a door that opened onto a room of service. That night Kaito was full of happiness. And all fear of marriage vanished._

Kaito looked up at the large sign that read this:

" ** _Welcome to Asmodín, the little town of joy and virtue._**

**_Population: 2300."_ **

Everything gave him the notion of a medium-sized town, lost among dark forests, wide streams and cloudy skies. The faces of its inhabitants were darkened by the disappearances, and added to that, the soon arrival of the hunger and the winter to the threshold of their doors. In addition to the disappearances, it was said that at night were bonfires in those places, where sorcerers and gypsies met in covens to unleash their instincts. Although Kaito was a devout Christian believer, he always felt a murky curiosity about the darkness and opposite.

He'll know more about that with a certain blond servant.

When wandering through the desolate village, stopping in a tavern after eating a huge ice-cream, Kaito could hear Len's conversation with Nana. The blonde's face showed despair and grief, as well with the old lady. He saw the boy crush that fruit, ride his horse and leave the market. He thought about that words that the gypsy man had told him on the way… That and the story of the blonde matched at all. So, if that was true, would Meiko be there? Would she be in this town? He could also be wrong, but his intuition told him to try. Without the blonde noticing, he followed him…

* * *

Truncated hope is fatal for anyone.

The last weeks caused more havoc than the previous years. Len went through such a pitiful state, mentioned before, that worsened when Rin had a false pregnancy alarm. Surely that was only a matter of time before the alarm turned out to be true, Len stopped smiling, lost color and got thin quickly. His face, although it didn't lose his beauty, stretched and hardened; his eyes and cheeks sank. Just as his appearance was worsening, so was his attitude: Sometimes he exploited, cursing everyone: his parents, fate, the Duke, God… and himself. After that fury episodes continue to crisis of weeping where the tears left grooves in the sunken cheeks.

Unable to discover how to defeat a demonic Pact, his life became indifferent and humdrum; he only had life at night, when he lay down beside the sleeping Rin, stroking her hair, covering her lips and face with kisses, speaking to her in a very low voice and staying with her until dawn. It was the only comfort he had left and the only thing he could do now. He didn't return to the cemetery, because it was very humiliating for him to visit the grave of his parents, because he didn't have the courage to go to his graves without feeling reproaches and guilt for having allowed all this…

…Besides, this was present: Len was in _love_ with Rin, and for her he had embraced heretical practices. He had become a warlock for love. _Another_ reason to be hated by their parents, by the Pantheon of Heaven, and by God himself.

* * *

Len went out to the back of the house to breathe a little. That was one of the few good moments of the day and the only natural pleasure he had left… He was just waiting that it would be nighttime to go to bed in Rim’s room; a new and possibly failed murder attempt crossed his mind. A murmur of dry leaves made him sharpen his hearing. Apparently, it was just a squirrel that had made the branch tremble that way… Len scanned the foliage in search of an intruder. Another muffled noise was heard.

"Who's there?" Other noise and he didn't even have time to put himself on guard.

A figure, much taller than him, thrown himself over him. Although he was smaller than the attacker, Len didn't get intimidated and bit the hand that held him. Kaito screamed in pain, but he didn't let go and finally crushed the blond boy against the wall, one hand wielding his sword, the other was squeezing Len's throat.

"Let me go!"

"I'll do it when you confess what's behind those walls!"

"Pardon?"

"I've listened to you when you were talking to that woman in town! So, is that true or not? Has your master made a pact with the Evil One and kidnapped women, and with them my beloved Meiko? Answer me!" Len couldn't take it anymore and stood in front of Kaito, like a dog that shows his teeth and shouted, his cheeks flushed with pure rage:

"Yes, it's true! And for you to find out, I've just found out! I have tried to get rid of the Duke of Venomania hundreds of times and nothing happened! What would be the cause, huh? Search your mind: It will only take a couple of seconds…"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I talk to you as I want." Len snapped "If you do not let me go I call the dogs to get rid of you, I'd do the same…" Kaito let go of him and Len rubbed his neck. "Who are you, by the way?"

"My name is Kaito Shion, Count of the Blue Kingdom." Kaito introduced himself with a bowing, but Len didn't reply it. "I have been searching for months for my fiancée, Meiko, who disappeared to reach this region. Are you the…? Uh… Squire?"

"Servant."

"Oh, okay" Kaito murmured, wary of not disrespecting him and thereby ruining his mission: _'Surely he knows all the secrets here, I must earn his trust, so I could rescue Meiko'_ he thought. He took a picture of Meiko and gave to him. "Do you know this woman?" Len looked at the brown-haired woman in an ornate red dress, sitting on a large rock smiling and flirting coquettishly with one hand, holding one bottle with the other.

"I think so… Yes, now I remember her! She's that girl who always drinks alcohol without stopping, it's for her and for Miss Haku that I'm forced to go to town, I'm still surprised that we don't suffer hungry yet, with those parties that the Duke does for so many..."

"Wait a moment." Kaito interrupted him "Are… more women? How… many are there?"

"How many?" Len replied, releasing a bitter laugh. "how many?! There's a lot! Every week they arrive here... There are more or less hundred women."

"Many? Well then what the hell are we waiting for?! We must free them!" Kaito exclaimed in a heroic tone, and with sword in hand pretended to enter the house… But the servant grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Are you crazy or what? You cannot enter like that! My master is good with weapons and you alone can´t fight against him. If he sees you are a dead man… But if you want to die stupidly, it's not my problem…"

"Len? Where are you, useless servant?" The blond paled at hearing that voice: His master! And he was coming to where they were…!

"Hide!" Len whispered to Kaito, pushing him into the shed to store grain "Keep your beak shut and don't talk!" Kaito was trapped in the narrow cabin and as he was half claustrophobic, he immediately felt a terrible sensation. He wanted to scream, knocked down the door… He but managed to keep quiet, while Len's voice mixed with another voice, serious and more mature: 'It has to be his master...' He prayed that the Duke hadn't noticed his presence and checked there… or that Len didn't give him to his master. After three eternal minutes, Len opened the door again.

"Uff! We're safe! Get out of there. He already returned to the house. I think he didn't notice anything."

"Thank you…" Kaito painted. "Thank you for not betraying me…"

"It was nothing." Len replied indifferently. "in this town we are used to helping each other…"

"Really?" Kaito replied, delighted to have an argument to convince the blonde to put him on his side. "In that case, my friend Len, I think we should be allies..." He waited a moment to see the effect of his words: Len's eyes weren't no longer hostile, now they seemed curious; That encouraged him to continue: "It is certainly evident that you are not happy with your master and you want to be free, right? I can help you. We will liberate Meiko, the rest of the women..."

"…And my sister Rin… She's also there…" Len murmured. "I must have to get her out of this Hell. I want to get her out of there."

"Then with more reason you should make an alliance with me." Kaito said. "Listen to the proverb: "If the dog die, the rage is over", right? We will make the dog burst and everyone will be happy. Let's go behind before your master can sees us…"

Len and Kaito walked through the back of the goat pen, next to the water and wine tanks. Behind a solitary fence, there was a little piece of land, in which there was a succession of buried stakes, all of them covered with withered flowers by the autumn, scattered next to the pumpkin orchard, with an old scarecrow of a gloomy sewn smile. The stakes seemed to mark something… but whatever it is, they weren't seeds…

"Hey, what are those stakes for? Is it for a crop of grapes or peas?" Kaito asked, feeling a strange discomfort when he saw the lonely stakes. Len also saw them. When he turned to see Kaito, his eyes were strange, empty and… sad:

"At a certain time, when one of the Duke's women became pregnant, the master locked himself in his office for hours and then he called me. In his hand there was a dark colored drink and he said to me: 'Give this to Miku, the poor thing has a horrible digestion.' 'Master, that's the reason of why she is inflated like a balloon?' I said, confused. 'Exactly: Lenny, give it to her, this will help her and in a matter of hours the swelling will go away' he told me. I was a child at the time and still didn't understand certain things. Even so, I obeyed him and gave it to her at dinner. Then the poor woman locked herself in the bathroom, letting out cries and screams that I listened scared, but the Duke didn't let me in, but he did it… and after several minutes came out with something inside a bag. He ordered me to clean everything and when I entered, I only saw blood everywhere… "His voice trembled a little. Kaito paled like chalk, horrified by Len's story. He pointed to the third-floor window of the house. "From that window I saw the Duke dig a ditch, throw the sack and then cover it with dirt and mark it with a stake. Soon the field was full of them… The last of these days, Neru, was more problematic because it was triplets this time. I only looked at the extremities of the little creatures being buried in the ditches…

"Enough! Please stop!" Kaito whispered, on the verge of throwing up all the ice cream he had eaten out of sheer horror. "This is a house of horror! He bewitches, keep and rape women! And to keep having them ready for him, he just makes them abort! We must do something, Len! We cannot let him keep getting away with it!"

"Have you a plan? I confess that I have tried everything."

"Tell me… Does the Duke have a favorite one at this time? A girl he tends to prefer lately?" Kaito asked, looking directly at Len, who lowered his eyes a little, the answer was obvious: "your sister is the favorite right now? Well… I'm sorry, Len… But we'll use her as bait."

"Bait?!" Len exclaimed, as if he didn't believe what he was listening to. "No! I refuse...! No way...!"

"It's necessary!" Kaito replied, annoyed by Len's stubbornness. "Without that, our plan will fail! Please understand, Len...!"

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Len shrieked, hysterical and completely enraged. Kaito took a step back. "You haven't seen for years...! Years! …What the Duke did to those women! You haven't suffered this plague for four years, the abandonment and this Hell in this damn house! You haven't seen pregnant women drink potions to make them abort and see how he bury their babies underground! You haven't seen those faces of relatives who want to see them again! You haven't…" His voice was breaking more and more. "you haven't seen how he take what is yours, what you love most, and he destroy it in your face! You don't understand it...!" Len felt a desire to jump into Kaito's neck, slapping him, throw him to the ground and strangle him, make him feel some of the infinite horror that he felt...

Kaito looked at him with pity: Len’s sky-blue eyes showed _cleanly_ every _humiliation_ , every _insult_ received for years. Every tear shed, all his pain, all his fury contained and about to _explode_. Other adults could have _collapsed_ under such tortures, lost their sanities, committed suicide after so much horror seen and lived… but there was Len, a true survivor. He had to admit that losing Meiko for four months was nothing compared to seeing a loved one of yours being abused in your presence and you, completely unable to protest. Kaito was admired by the blonde who, being _practically_ a child, endured a real _cavalry_ , a thousand times _worse_ than his...

“I _understand_ what you feel, Len.” Kaito mumbled, as if wanting to apologize for his lack of understanding “…I _know_ that being four months without Meiko is _nothing_ compared to the disgraces that you have lived... I _know_ that you are desperate and fed up with this situation… But _understand_ , Len: The women of this town continue to disappear; mothers of families who work in the market and girls who come from school… Innocent people who were viciously ripped off to end up in a private _sin bin_ for the Duke, becoming pregnant and their _fruits_ being buried underground...” Len returned to look at him. “Look, Len: I swear to you, here in _front_ of the graves of these innocent children… that Rin won't suffer _any_ harm. The Duke will be distracted with her and you and I will **_kill_** him. All those women will be free and will be able to return with their families. I will recover Meiko and you will be free, and you will have Rin… We all _win_ , right?” Kaito finished, clinging to this last hope of winning him. “Don't you _want_ to recover her...? Don't you _love_ Rin...?”

“More than _anything_ in the world” Len mused.

“Then... what do you say Len? _Deal_?” Kaito offered extending his hand. Len looked at him for a moment. Although life _cruelly_ taught him to not _trust_ anyone, not even to God... a part of his almost _mutilated_ heart told him that he _couldn't_ lose the opportunity...

“Deal.”

“This place is _really_ fancy.” Kaito had to admit when he saw all the furniture from the basement window where Len had him sneaked in “I hate to admit it, but he has _good_ taste…”

“He _really_ has good taste, but as you've seen, he has the _soul_ of a pig and the _lasciviousness_ of a horse.” Len said scornfully. He examined Kaito up and down. “Question: How _big_ are your shoes?”

“Well, this kind of big.” Kaito answered, pointing to his huge feet. “What do you mean, Len? What...?” Suddenly Len pushed Kaito into a large room where he used to keep all the beef and frozen food. “What the hell are you _doing_?!”

“You will see. Wait here.” Len replied and closed the door.

He left the basement, pretending to carry a mountain of white clothes, dodging Haku and Neru on the way. He saw Rin sleeping in her bed. He could see Meiko drinking from one sake after another. He arrived at the Duke's laundry room and then he reached the immense wicker basket where Gakupo kept all the confiscated women's clothes and after looking a lot, he pulled out a big dark blue dress, decorated with large pearls and laces. He flew across the house until he reached the Attic. Pulling out of a battered box, he pulled out a dusty, curly blonde wig among several costume items. When he passed Luka's room, he snatched the high-heeled shoes from her and returned to the kitchen again.

“Look Kaito, I found...!” Len froze at the sight of Kaito huddled against the corner of the dark room, hugging ice cream jars _happily_ , as if there was gold in them. “Kaito! What are you doing?”

“Oh, Len! Why didn't you tell me that your master had a _huge_ ice cream collection?” Kaito asked, his eyes _bright_ with happiness. “Here's my favorite: vanilla!” And he brought a spoon to his mouth.

“We came to burst the damn pig, _not_ to eat ice cream!” Len exclaimed slapping his forehead. “Stop that and come here!”

“What is that?” Kaito asked approaching and when he saw the dress he _opened_ wide his eyes. “What is this...!? You’re pretending...!”

“The Duke would _never_ suspect an innocent woman if _all_ are _supposed_ to be spellbound by his demonic power.” Len said with calm tone, vaguely and absently caressing the blade of a butcher's knife… which _disturbed_ his ally slightly. “But now I must go to… do something. But _I'll_ be back before dawn.”

“Len, what are you...?” Kaito managed to say when Len left him the women's clothes on the floor and ran to the back door. “If only you would tell me what you are planning to do in order to help you...! I _remind_ you that we are _together_ in this...!” he grumbled indignant before returning to eat another pot of ice cream…

Several hours passed. Kaito fell asleep with the empty fifth pot and only woke up at the third tap that Len gave him on the shoulder. The servant had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept at all, but he was smiling, and the race had colored his cheeks. He carried a bundle in his arms, carefully covered with a dark cloth.

All night Len rode several leagues on horseback, across the countryside and to the secret houses where they used to hold the Coven meetings and, finally, the little house by the river where he used to live an old man called "Swamp Old" as Len used to respectfully call the elder sorcerer leader of the Coven, who had taught him _everything_ he knew.

“What is that and where have you been?” Kaito asked, yawning and sitting on the oak table, sipping his hot drink cup and nibbling on a piece of smoked herring and bacon that Len left between them.

“In order to destroy someone who has made the pact with the Lord of the Underworld, you must use these _elements_ that I made them be blessed by a priest and then, during the Black Mass (2), blessed again, this time for a renegade one and impregnate them with a special potion.” Len whispered bluntly, taking another piece of bacon and eating completely. " _Witchcraft_ " Kaito thought with some fear. “it´s a mixture of Blessed Water and Dead Water. _"A knife in the heart, loaded with poison, is enough to kill the Beast (3)"_ Len recited the words of his _master_.

“That is all?” Kaito muttered in panic. “Will it _work_?”

“ _Pray_ to your God to _make_ it come true…”

Len and Kaito waited all day to commit the murder, because, according to Len, it was very dangerous in the morning since they could see them, and everything would fail. The two boys passed her in the kitchen, refining and learning the plan until they could tell each other without make mistakes. Although deep down, Len resented the detail of _using_ Rin in the plan as a _bait_ …

“Len!” Gakupo shouted. “Come here!”

“Get luck, Len.” Kaito whispered, putting the wig. Len took a deep breath, left that dark basement and entered the room where his master was sitting, once again seeing the fireplace, back at him.

“What do you desire, my lord?”

“Tell me, Len…” Gakupo didn't even look at him, still seeing the fire burn merrily. “Your birthday is coming. What would you like to _receive_ as a _gift_ from me?”

“Huh?” Len was perplexed. His master _giving_ him a gift for his birthday? Technically he had ignored the previous four ones! “I-I don't understand, my lord.”

“You will turn fifteen. You're _already_ a man.” Gakupo said with malice. “Even though you're a damned sheep gone astray, I still _appreciate_ you, Lenny. So… The day of your birthday… you must _premiere_ _yourself_ , as is customary in the villages. _Becoming_ a man… _riding_ a woman: What do you think if I give you Rin as a _gift_ for a whole day?” Len became livid, the blood pressure began to increase, anger made him boil his face… Gakupo has to disrespect him once again and his little sister… But no more. Gakupo looked at him with a giggle. “ _Oh_ , don't _look_ me like a stuffed frog, Len: Incest is a religion's _invention_. What a shame! You haven't put your _stamp_ on a woman yet! But you can do with Rin _whatever_ you _want_ … And I want to _watch_ it. What you think?” ‘ _I'll tell you what I think"_ Len thought _"I hate you! I won't stop until I push you to Hell, where you belong, you damned wretch!’_ “I'm hungry: bring me a cake.”

 _"Yes! A cake! Chocked with it and die!"_ Len murmured, bringing him the cake and seeing how Gakupo ate it. “Anything else, my lord...?”

“Bring Rin to me” Gakupo ordered. Len's eyes came the _brightness_ that only came when he was at the Black Mass. An almost imperceptible smile crept down the sunken, pale face. He left the room and made gestures to Kaito to wait for the signal… The first phase of the plan _began_ …

…Only that Len was _not_ going to allow that Rin would be _violated_ again.

Everything has a limit… and Len has already _reached_ his one. Since a _long_ time.

Before he went through an old bedroom and took one of his cloth impregnated with one of his potions. He took a deep breath. Once, twice, three times… Gakupo's words bored into his head: " _What do you think if I give you Rin as a gift for a whole day? (...) You can do with whatever you want with her..."_ Len _couldn't_ fool himself: That was a too tempting _offer_. Len loved Rin. He wanted her, and he _desired_ her… But _not_ like this. Not under the _effect_ of a spell. In the night Len dreamed that Rin, already free from the evil influence, would throw herself into his arms and tell him that she loved him… All with her own free _will_.

He entered the room where his sister was, who was putting on makeup in front of the mirror, preparing to see his master: She saw the servant but ignored him, as always, and turned again to finish. Len approached the girl slowly, in order to not let her escape… and just when Rin got up and went to the door… Len suddenly grabbed her forearm, pulling her to himself, applying a key and putting the cloth against her mouth. The girl struggled a moment with the servant, trying to break free, calling her master… Finally, the drug took effect, Rin lost consciousness and fainted in Len's arms.

For a few seconds he was aware of what he had done. Len lifted the vanished body in his arms, squeezing it. Finally, he will _fulfill_ the promise made to Rin that cold night in her room. He was a few moments away from _avenging_ his honor and his beloved's. He laid her on the bed carefully, contemplating her twin's sleeping face. Len frowned: Her whole face was covered in a of a courtesan rugged make-up: A dark eyeshadow and a really extravagant lipstick worthy of a _prostitute_. He cleaned her face carefully using a damp handkerchief. His eyes darkened at the pale face _revealing_ so many atrocities.

So many humiliations… So many humiliations… They would _end_ once and for all.

“I'm sorry, but I'm _not_ going to let him hurt you again― Len whispered, stroking her face. “I'm going to save you for doing that nasty act. What I'm going to _do_ … Maybe God in Heaven and our parents will _reproach_ it, but they are also _witnesses_ of what we have suffered, and they will see that I _did_ this for you, my dear Rin…” he finally muttered as he pulled the black ribbon who picked up his long hair, letting it fall.

Then, Len went to the closet and looking from the ocean of dresses, pulled out a yellow dress with black details on the skirt and chest. Thanks to the fact that Len had lost a _lot_ of weight during his period of depression, he entered without difficulty, even still wearing his servant suit. He took a beautiful white ribbon and tied it on top of his head. Len looked in the mirror observing the result: In truth he looked _exactly_ like Rin. What he was going to do had _nothing_ to envy to what happens in Act II of Story of Evil: "Servant of Evil", He smiled _satisfied_.

All the hatred that from the second failed attempt was dull and lifeless, _woke_ up with the _force_ of a steam locomotive. Finally, he had a solution. Finally, Len would _retaliate_. He would bury the knife of discarding chickens in Gakupo Kamui's belly. He would avenge his sister, he would avenge the whole province and finally an act of justice would be carried out.

“I'll go back to you after we take care of the monster, princess.” Len whispered, going back to the bed where his sister was and leaning as far as the ruffles of the tight dress allowed him... He caressed her face, with the passion of the soldier that caress the face of his wife before leaving to the war. He kissed her gently, clasping their hands, _savoring_ this prelude to revenge as much as he could. Finally, he separated from her and left the room, walking to the lobby.

* * *

The skirt of the dress delicately brushed the stone slabs. Although he was a little tight on the suit, especially in the hip area, he was surprised to see that the skirts were very _comfortable_ … Even so, he was afraid. Although he already knew what was waiting for him, he didn't know how everything would end. When he reached the first landing of the house, he saw the _bearer_ of all his _misfortunes_ , sitting in the armchair of the great hall. The steel of the dagger, hidden in the hem of the wide skirt, seemed to tremble for a moment.

Kaito had to wait. Waiting for the Duke to be distracted by the bait that they had been put on to attack… and finally a female figure projected her shadow on the continuous wall.

 _"They really looked alike",_ Kaito thought when he saw her. Her yellow dress was letting out whispers against the floor. Her long blond hair, somewhat disheveled, moved docilely as she walked. Her gaze, on the other hand, was _frozen_ as if it were an ice. Kaito _paled_ when the girl turned to look at him and _winked_ ... It was not _her_ , it was **_him_**!

“Len, _no_! Are you _insane_!?” Kaito whispered moving his lips, but Len _ignored_ him. Kaito was perplexed, but it was not time to abort the mission. Very well... Let's go to the plan. He took out the dagger with trembling hands, impregnated with the Coven's poison, and came closer but still keeping a prudent distance.

“Oh, you're here...” He heard the Duke's bastard murmur, looked who he _thought_ he was _seeing_.

“Yes, _my lord_ … you have called me. I come here to satisfy my _desire_ to be with you, my love…” Len crooned _malignly_ , imitating the voice of his sister, passing his arms around his master's neck, caressing him. Gakupo was ecstatic at what his " _whore_ " was doing and more when suddenly he sat on his lap, smiling seductively, with a skill of prostitute that left Kaito admired to see that display of cynicism and some trickery.

Gakupo grabbed him by the hips and started kissing him with brutality and savagery. Kaito practically _dropped_ his jaw to the ground and almost felt nauseous when he saw that scene. In truth that servant had the balls to handle that without barfing. He looked at Len with admiration and horror as the servant pretended admirably that he loved how his master _devoured_ him and shamelessly _spanking_ his ass… Finally, he made a sign with his fingers. Kaito nodded and approached from behind, sweating profusely, raising the dagger, which shone in the dim light of the roof dome… A drop of sweat escaped his chin and fell on Gakupo's shoulder...

Everything happened very fast.

Gakupo had unexpectedly turned back and had grabbed Kaito's wrist, leaving him paralyzed for a moment. They were the thousandths of a second longer than they were ever seen. A second later, Gakupo felt the edge of the steel pierce the back, touching his heart. He turned around surprised. No... Rin _couldn't_ have… Or _could_ she? The girl's gaze turned _cloudy_ and made a wry smile, while she gathered her blonde hair, making it a _ponytail_ … A ponytail _like_ …

“ _Len_ …”

He barely had time to say that, because a second dagger was buried in the side of his chest, tearing him a piercing scream that was heard throughout the village. He looked at his abdomen where the blade of the dagger rested, where a dark spot began to spread to his chest, while touching with trembling fingers the second on his back. His vision blurred slightly, making him fall to his knees in front of the two men, pressing his hand against the wound, watching his blood change…

_"Blood and sweat mixed together are turning to purple drops."_

As if in slow motion, Gakupo Kamui collapsed on the ground.

Several seconds passed where silence reigned. Suddenly shouts and exclamations echoed throughout the house: All the women of the Duke had regained their consciousness and now ran in stampede towards the doors. Kaito was surprised: Blondes, brunettes, chestnuts, roses, greens, blues… women of _all_ possible colors and ages, wearing _scandalous_ dresses with necklines and flower pins, barefooted and terrified, they were approaching rush them. Len ran to the entrance and forced the locks, pushing open the heavy oak doors.

“Run! Flee of here! You're free!” Kaito yelled, urging the girls to run away.

Gakupo watched helplessly as all the girls he had conquered and enslaved fled through the gardens towards the main gates. Miku, Luka, Haku, Neru, Teto… _each_ and _every_ one of them fled from his claws, to reach the town, between exclamations of surprise and anguish from their relatives, to let them see where they had been.

“Gumi!” He managed to shout at the last of the girls, who had stopped to look at him. The woman for who he had done _everything_ he did, the only woman he had truly loved… looked at him the same cunning of her childhood, when she laughed and rejected him by his face. She approached him, with the winter wind shaking her short silk dress. “Gumi… Gumi…” He called her imploringly, asking her for mercy. “ _Help me…”_

“…You really are more _pathetic_ than you were before, Gakupo… You give me pity.” Gumi answered scornfully, looking at him over the shoulder. “Did you really _believe_ that retaining us for your caprices would be _happy_? I used to love you like a dear friend, but now… You're even _uglier_ and _disgusting_ within your old face... Goodbye, Gakupo… I'll see you in Hell, fucking pig.” And she kicked him in the crotch, walking resolutely towards the door, between shouts of Gakupo.

“Wait! Please _don't_ go…! I still haven't told you that I _love_ you...!”

“…And you who _know_ about to _love_ someone?” Len said closing the door with a bang, surprising everyone: It was the first time in years, since he had arrived at the house, that he was talked so directly to his master… For Len that was nothing: He was _no_ longer his servant.

He had returned to his former appearance: He had taken off the dress and his gaze reflected the _fire_ of anger. Savoring his revenge, determined not to blink to not miss any time. His former master, the powerful Duke of Venomania, now _reduced_ to what he had always been: An _unhappy_ man.

Gakupo looked at him scared: Len… the little boy who picked up the orphanage four years ago, with the timid look and small and puny body, who never lifting the head and always obeyed him by fear, never questioning him… Now he was there, already almost as a man, standing on the threshold, meeting his _icy_ blue eyes, full of _hatred_ and _scorn_. In his hands it was…

“Len… YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! YOU ARE MY SERVANT! MY SLAVE! I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE THAT! I WARN YOU...!” Gakupo shrieked, scared to see that Len was carrying a chest full of tools and was taking out long rusty black nails. “OBEY ME, LEN!”

Yes, Gakupo Kamui was like a cornered, wounded and scared fox that moaned for his life… And Len Kagamine was the furious wolf that was about to _rip_ and _tear_ him apart with his jaws. It was something bloody ironic: The dog _turned_ _against_ his owner.

“Kaito, _would_ you like to do the _honors_?” Len asked to Kaito, ignoring the man's screams.

“My _pleasure_.” Kaito answered taking a mallet, waiting that Len extended the arms of Gakupo who was writhing vainly and with a thud, Kaito buried the nails in both palms, between piercing screams, leaving him nailed to the ground, with blood starting to come out of his hands, like a stuffed butterfly, like a _parody_ of crucified Christ.

Len pulled out a large hammer. A homicidal anger made shine his blue eyes; Kaito took a hammer as well. Hammers _swooped_ down, the bones _creaked,_ and the sky _went_ out for the Duke of Venomania. Between Gakupo's shouts, his legs and thighs were broken, then the avengers surrounded his victim and the mallets fell down on arms and forearms. The blows reverberated so much in the radios and cubes, the wood _creaked_ as much as the breaking bones.

At a signal from Len, Kaito and he ripped off his white linen trousers, revealing the Duke's white and disgusting penis. The member was lying there, like a miserable white _worm_ that caused so many _misfortunes_ … Len took the long poker from the fireplace, still lit and approached to the terrified Gakupo: He had learned this from the act of Duke Maltravers when executed Edward II of England (4) ―… _This_ is on behalf of _all_ the women you raped, Duke, _especially_ Rin…―Len exclaimed and in a second, the long poker was _buried_ in his anus until reach to the prostate and then the edge of a kitchen knife crossed the air; a gush of blood flew out, Gakupo shouted again horrifyingly, while his sex and genitals were thrown into the fire. A frightful smell of burned flesh expanded that only increased the anger of the two men, especially Len… He was supposed to be smiling, feeling triumphant… seeing his former owner moan and cry, begging for mercy, was _enraging_ him.

Len took out a small dagger that served to eat praline almonds and opened the shirt to Gakupo. Between the almost unconsciousness, Gakupo felt the edge of the dagger cut the skin and flesh, making a few strokes, to finally see the words: PORK TO THE SLAUGHTERHOUSE.

Then, as an act of revenge for what he did to Meiko, Kaito grabbed a something rusty thin tube and closing his eyes with force that hard and thick metal through the rectum in a very wild reaching to touch his organs, causing him to bleed internally. The Duke of Venomania uttered a heart-rending scream as blood flowed through that rusted tube, which _pleased_ Len a _lot_ , making him moved it a little, destroying some of his organs.

Now Gakupo's eyes were a few tenuous white splits. His heart was still beating. The wretch still had a breath of life. When Len and Kaito, armed with long kitchen knives, raised their weapons to bury them at the head of Gakupo… A bottle of sake, coming from who knows where, crashed hard against Gakupo's skull, splitting in half by the impact, _killing_ him _definitively_.

Len and Kaito were perplexed for a moment, while the blood was going out of Gakupo's head and was spreading over his long purple hair, covering it of a puddle of blood. They raised their heads slowly and saw Meiko breathing sharply, holding tightly to the broken bottle, which oozed blood.

“Meiko!” Kaito shrieked happily, running to his fiancée, foolishly waiting for tears, hugs, kisses… But he got a hit on the head. “Ah! Ahh! Meiko! What's wrong with you?”

“What's wrong with me?!” Meiko shrieked angrily. “where the hell where you been?! I've been here for four _fucking_ months, waiting for you to arrive like a prince charming...! And watch the _moment_ you arrive! Why did you take so long, huh? I know: you left me for another woman! Or _worse_ , you were _busy_ with your ice cream!”

“Meiko! How can you tell me those things? If I love you! I've been following your tracks since you disappeared! How could I forget the woman I _love_ …? You… you're _better_ than ice cream! Done, I _said_ it! _Happy?”_ Kaito stuttered, hoping that Meiko would calm down… He received _another_ hit and _then_ a passionate kiss from Meiko, which left the blue-haired man confused.

“…I _knew_ that one day you _would_ say _that_.” Meiko said with a mocking smile. “…And can I tell you something? You look _good_ in a dress, Bakaito.” Kaito smiled and caught her in his arms, spinning her in the air.

Len only saw the scene amused and then he remembered: Oh, Rin! He had to go back for her! He climbed the stairs, leaving the lovers alone with the corpse and reached the upper hall. He saw again the crack in Gakupo's open door… When he had just _remembered_ something. _Something_ he had _overlooked_ for weeks… Could it be _possible_ …?

He entered Gakupo's room and went straight to the huge painting on the side of the bed. It was a portrait surrounded by a golden festoon where the Duke was painted with a heroic pose, _almost_ imitating to Napoleon Bonaparte. Len grimaced at the funny picture and threw it to the ground. Inside, in a hollow, two iron boxes rested.

The first was filled with hundreds of gold and silver coins, as well with and pennies: They were the Duke's savings, or what was left, but at least there was a _considerable_ amount. In the second box shone rubies, emeralds, rings and necklaces of pearls, pendants of diamond and jade, brooches of gold and silver chiseled with Turkish eyes and diadems of precious stones: All were jewels of the unfortunate prisoners of the Duke, who, when a new woman arrived, he ordered to hide her dress and keep her jewelry… Finally, Len _found_ the one he was looking for: He pulled the thin gold chain and a round chiseled gold locket appeared, swinging in front of his nose. It was open and the photo of both, like those words engraved on the side, was clearly against the light.

 _"I knew it,"_ Len thought, " _I searched the entire Rin's room and never found the locket there, it was obvious that the Duke had taken it off as soon as she arrived..."_

He hesitated a moment, while his gaze went from the coin box to the jewelry box. On the one hand, he knew it was wrong _stealing_ but… Rin and him, after _this_ … _where_ would they go...? They were orphans, their humble home along with many others, had been destroyed after the pandemic to prevent a spread of the disease. They couldn't, nor did they want to go back to the orphanage. Another thing... He had already seen several snowflakes falling to the patio for days, accompanied by pinpricks of cold. Even earlier, months ago, signs were coming in the village that the harvest had been insufficient… Len knew it, because every week the food price had risen more and more: In Asmodín it would suffer a _winter of hunger._

 _No_. Len _didn't_ want Rin to have to still suffer after this, homeless, suffering cold and hunger. He took from the closet some _scarsellas_ (5) of linen and put both contents in them, as well with another valuable objects in the room. Len was not _stealing:_ he was just _receiving_ his well-deserved _retirement_ , right?

He put them around his waist and left the room. There, in the hall, Rin walked slowly out of her room. The effect of the narcotic has passed. Len's heart leaped at the height of the Adam's nut. The girl's face seemed to be exhausted and a bloodless pallor covered her cheeks. She seemed confused, and very scared.

“Len...?” Rin murmured finally looking at him. Len rejoiced to see that her gaze was the same again. “Len… _it_ is you?” …Then, Len's self-control _collapsed_ : In a single second, Rin was wrapped in the slender arms of the servant, who was about to burst into sobs of _joy_ , _anger_ and _pain_ , all _together_...

“Rin, Rin Rin...!” He wouldn't stop repeating her name if that was possible; He held her tighter in his arms. “Rin, at last, it's all _over_...! You're safe!”

“Len, _where_ am I?” Rin asked, becoming more _frightened_. “The _last_ thing I remember is that I came to this castle and the Duke came to meet me, he looked at me… and I _lost_ my sense. What happened to me...?” She separated slightly from him and noticed that Len's white shirt was soaked in blood. “Len! _Why_ are you stained with blood?!” She moaned, stifling a cry. “What _happened_ here?! Why I _have_ this dress?! Why I _don't_ have my underwear?! Why… why I _have_ the _feeling_ that bad things have happened to me, Len? ANSWER ME!” Rin sobbed, pounding her fists on his chest, desperate. Len hugged her harder, feeling the rivers of tears run down his sunken cheeks; the sorrow of his eyes was the _discouraging_ response. Rin burst into tears, cursing and shrieking as Len pressed his lips against her forehead hard, his hands were trembling as he held her down.

“Shhhh...” Len whispered, holding her close. “ _Everything_ will be fine, Rin. Yes, it's true: We've been through bad things here… But those bad things are over. It's all over, Rin!” He cradled his sister's tearful face in his hands: She was no longer screaming but she was hiccupping slightly. He wiped the tears with his own fingers. “Don't cry Rin, because all this is over. I'm here… He will _never_ hurt you again.”

Rin nodded with great fuss and hid once more in Len's chest. The servant hugged her again, rocking slightly to calm her. Len had imagined that their reunion would be more… exciting and _happy_ , but this was sad and cruel, like _everything_ the Duke had done to them. He knew that what followed was going to be hard for both… But everything was over and all that remained was to move one… _together_.

“Hey, Len!” Kaito's terrified scream was heard from below. “Did you _die_ or what?! We have to move now!”

“Come on.” Len put an arm around her shoulders and went down the long stairs. Haunting fragments of what would have happened in that house were starting to appear in Rin's subconscious. Her horror had no _limits_ when she saw a bloody hand under a puddle of blood and the rest of his body wrapped in a carpet. She was terrified to that body, especially after starting to understand the blood stains of his brother's suit and shut down her eyes. “Don't look, Rin.” He advised her softly and taking her to the lobby, so she couldn't see _that_.

“We must get _out_ of here. Shouts from the villagers can be heard from here. They are going to punish Gakupo. If we _stay_ here, the lynching will _befall_ to **_us_**. “ Kaito urged hurriedly while Meiko shrieked: " _A lynching, Kaito?!"_

“We'll go through the shed, we can reach the forest and hide there.” Len replied, rummaging through the drawers of the kitchen and pulled out a miner's lamp and a knife.

The four rushed to the kitchen door: Len at the head and dragging Rin, behind her Meiko and finally Kaito. They crossed the courtyard until they reached the stables, where the horses were nervous. Moments later, holding Rin tightly against him, Len fiercely whipped _Innovator_ out of the garden, followed closely by another steed ride by Kaito and Meiko. They go through an old brick tunnel, then go into the forest. It was completely dark, and the light of the lamp was the only thing that guided the path to follow. They did not stop or look back, until they reached a clear heather covered. From there, hidden among the rocks, they saw the _raging_ mob _arrive_.

* * *

The arrival of the hostages brought anguish and happiness. After so many months and years _without_ seeing them, thinking that they would have died… Now they were safe and sound… and when they knew that what had happened, that the Duke of Venomania had kidnapped and held them for his pleasure, the horror and shock crossed all the ends of the town. Everyone became _anger_. They took their clubs, swords, tridents and torches. Men, women and children poured out of their homes. In a matter of minutes, the town of Asmodín rose up against the castle.

They demolished the black gate that closed the main garden. When they knocked down the huge main doors by axes, ready to kill the Duke of Venomania right there, they found a _macabre_ surprise: Wrapped in a expensive carpet, they found the broken, bloody, _almost_ headless, without penis and impaled on Vlad Tepes style body, with a disturbing inscription on his chest and nails in his hands; They concluded, too late, that someone had already done the job before and in a way that implied an act of Satanism.

They continued inspecting the entire area, finding in the main room hundreds of books on Demonic Covenants and a mark on the floor, in the form of Pentagram. Dozens crossed themselves in that instant. They also found a room sumptuously decorated with a wardrobe with beautiful dresses of women and girls. Many rooms were luxuriously decorated for the prisoners. In another locked room they found the horror that the Duke hid: In there, there were some fifty jars, pots and basins with human remains in storage: human fat made butter, coagulated blood, hair of creature, skeletons of hands, bone dust…The dogs in the yard unearthed a total of 150 bags containing the _remains_ of baby's fetuses, almost all in few months of gestation.

The _outrage_ spread to the whole crowd. After several hours of hysteria and rage, the interior of the once majestic castle of Gakupo Kamui showed a spectacle of desolation: from the warehouses ran the wine from the shattered vats, and in the bricks told the story of the recent _mayhem_ that they had been made. All the Duke's valuables disappeared, although all his jewels and money had already vanished. Only torn bed curtains, shattered furniture, and upholstered tapestries were visible. They dragged the Duke's corpse outside, in the middle of the furious mass, to throw stones and spit at him.

In the end, Honne Dell, husband of Yowane Haku, brought hundreds of gallons of tar from the town and set the castle on fire. The whole crowd let out screams of triumph and religious chants upon seeing the cursed house disappear behind the flames, an act of massive exorcism. The main house, the clock tower, the battlements, the yard, the belfry and the adjoining houses were _devoured_ with a fire that reached almost five meters high and whose smoke was seen up to ten kilometers away…

…The infernal fire was reflected in the blue eyes of Kagamine Len, clutching her sister's hand, contemplating the act until the end.

* * *

The following days were of great agitation for the region. In the town no one ever known exactly _who_ murdered the Duke of Venomania. The Dukes Akaito and Meito, upon hearing the news of the death of their friend, begged the King to arrest his servant, since they were sure that he had been the _culprit_.

“It is necessary for you to know, my Sire, that this servant was the _cause_ of our friend's death. Attempting against the life of a member of royalty is a _sacrilege_. Arrest him and take him to the guillotine!” Akaito was saying with affected tone.

But the townspeople, although they would have believed it, also had their own theories: It could have been another person; _who knows...?_ And if the servant was true killer, then they were not _willing_ to hand over someone of their people who, without _knowing_ exactly who he is, had brought justice to this cursed land. The villagers relied on the testimonies of the women and the proofs found inside and outside of the castle, but the Dukes _didn't_ take them into account.

“That's just a _calumny_! The Duke Gakupo was a kind and charitable soul like no other in the world! He would _never_ have taken advantage of ladies and maidens for his benefit! I _never_ saw a woman in her castle! _All_ this is a _scandal_!” Meito howled.

Finally, the King sent several of his archers to find the person responsible for the death of the Duke of Venomania and the town _burst_. The bourgeoisie and the peasants launched themselves against the police and several of the aristocracy, whom sided with the Dukes. Asmodín lived the worst days of its history since the smallpox epidemic. The Dukes and the nobility were pushed and finally cornered to the swamps where they were appealed, pierced, sunk in the mud, drowned... The land was _swallowing_ its _own_ people. The mansions were plundered and emptied so much that where their occupants were worse than the poorest peasants.

The _hysteria_ of the Church had no limits when they saw that in that place there was a cult of witchcraft with the same Duke and they threw themselves against the rest of the people. Here hundred fifteen corpses, here hundred fifty-two… _not_ even a single area of the village was saved from the _expiatory_ bonfire... The same church of the town was consumed by the flames. They didn't forgive anyone, neither women nor children. Asmodín's wind was impregnated with the atrocious _smell_ of the bonfires, doing replies of the sadly famous "Great Purple Bonfire", where Gakupo's castle was consumed up to the ashes.

In the end, after several days of chaos, the King, _finally_ believing the hostages' story, ordered the Pope to excommunicate Gakupo and bury him in his castle, which remained wicked forever.

* * *

Nana Macne raised her gnarled hands to the blackened image of the Holy Virgin on the pedestal. Tears crossed her face surrounded by wrinkles where the history of Venomania's Beast will be sadly remembered up to our times, even if Asmodín disappears someday…

“Thank you, Len… _Bless_ you. _Blessed_ be the _Wolf of Venomania…”_

* * *

A week before, four hooded figures emerged from the hostel's frozen courtyard to board the small carriage pulled by two horses. Kaito quickly opened the door and Rin and Meiko entered, followed by Len and him. He drove the horses and they left for the muddy road that led to the town's exit. People dressed up to their noses observed them pass. The first snowfall came with a long dance of snowflakes, slowly covering the cold ground. The fields were black and deserted; the farm animals bellowed with cold cramped in a pen, the air smelled of green wood fires.

Although they were covered with good blankets, inside of the carriage it was also cold. Meiko uncovered the first sake bottle of the day, between Kaito's protests, arguing that she needed them to handle the cold.

“Can I surround you with my arm, Mei-chan?” Kaito said gallantly, as if he wanted to teach Len some _gallantry_ _lessons_. Meiko answered him with a little punch on the back of his neck and then snuggled on his shoulder, between Kaito's blushes.

“It's okay, but don't end drooling my dress when you fall asleep or your ice cream reserve will _disappear_ in the river.” Meiko muttered threateningly.

The twins looked the scene entertained. That ability to move from near-violence to tenderness made everyone laugh and be moved at the same time. Len felt envious of Kaito, for having a woman to love and be reciprocated. He noticed that Rin looked at them with some sadness and Len took her hand, smiling to cheer her up. She composed a weak smile of response and snuggled in Len's chest, closing the eyes. The swaying of the carriage and the rhythmic pumping of her brother's heart made her feel dizzy almost immediately, but she still had many doubts about the latest events, among them one that was worrying her particularly.

“Len, _where_ will we stay when we get to the city?” Rin mumbled as a slight gust of wind ruffled her.

“We'll see Rin, but don´t worry, we'll be fine when we get there.” Len answered kissing her forehead and caressing her hair; behind him were the bags with the opportunity for both have a better life than they had before. Rin nodded languidly and let him continue to caress her hair and back, while she succumbs to the world of dreams, where she didn't have to be afraid of the Duke, because he was safe, away from that castle and in Len's arms.

Len lifted his blue orbs to the old log that, long ago, was allowing to show to the wayfarer the entry to the way of the copse; now a fence surrounded with spikes was flanking the entry with a cartel in big Gothic letters that was saying: **No trespassing**. He smiled with a _strange_ mixture of sadness and victory; He rested against the back, adjusting himself better so as not to bother Rin and to doze a little as well.

He looked tenderly at the _precious_ load that was resting in his arms, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face and placed his chin on her head and pressed more the embrace in order to force that little head to stick narrower to his chest. Oh, he _loved_ her so _much_...! Len no longer _cared_ what the Church and their orders said about them, their comment was redundant… Love is definitely a ship _without_ a captain that travels where the wind gives the desire to push. Although Len was _dying_ to grab her by the shoulders and tell her the _truth_ , everything that had happened, everything he had done to free her, and he was _consumed_ by _love_ for her… He _knew_ that is _not_ the time _yet_ : Rin had passed for a gruesome and traumatic experience and he himself had a good squall of sorrows; it was necessary to wait until the _wounds_ of their hearts, still _bleeding_ , to finish healing _completely_ … In addition, he still _didn't_ know if Rin has the same feelings…

But there would be time to _know_. Now the most important thing for the _Wolf of_ _Venomania_ was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author´s Note: 
> 
> (1) Mezquine or Meschine. From the French word for "Petty". Petty, poor, weak or miserable: was the general qualifier that was given to the servants.
> 
> (2) Black Mass: (Or more known as Black Sabbath) medieval practice where, contrary to the Christian mass, adepts to black magic met to practice spells and make sacrifices to the pagan gods, along with them, the Mother Goddess. Currently these adepts are called "Wiccans". We could say that Len renounced Christianity and converted to Wicca (in its most brutal and ancient version).
> 
> (3) Phrase of the movie "Jennifer´s Body".
> 
> (4) Edward II of England (King of England and Ireland between July of 1307 and September of 1327) died in 1326 at Berkeley. According to the popular legend (More popularized with the novel saga "The Accursed Kings" by Maurice Druon), Edward died by an ignited poker buried in his anus, symbolizing that his homosexuality (among other things) had ruined the country.
> 
> (5) The scarsella (Italian word) it was a kind of linen bag that was suspended from the belt in various and very artistic ways that was widely used during the fourteenth and fifteenth centuries. Finally, it was used to designate a pocket attached to the belt used by peasants and shepherds.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) "My soul for yours" in Latin.
> 
> (2) Innovator is the name of the steed that Len has in the song-parody of "The Daughter of Evil", "The Prince of Evil", being like the horse Josephine of Rin 
> 
> (3) William IX of Aquitaine is the oldest French poet who wrote in romance vulgar during the X century. The poem can be found as well in the first volume of the book The Accursed Kings: The Iron King, by Maurice Druon.


End file.
